Little advice
Albecius Colollius, Erene Llenim, Thavere Vedrano, Tolvise Othralen : Hmm. You'll be looking for better armor. And a decent weapon. Let me make a suggestion. A lot of people out there are wearing very nice armor and carrying very nice weapons. You don't want to go taking those things from honest citizens, because you'll end up doing hard labor. But if you happen to find some outlaws wearing nice armor and carrying nice weapons, well, the bailiffs don't mind at all if you knock them over the head and take their stuff. Arrille : If you want to live to a ripe old age, buy a weapon and as much armor as you can wear and still run from trouble. Buy a spell or two. And practice your skills. Don't practice on citizens. We call that foul murder, and we don't like it. But you can kill smugglers and bandits and other outlaws all you like. Outlaws have no rights. Plenty of adventurers make a living from killing and looting outlaws. That smuggler scum down in Addamasartus, for instance. The cave down near the silt strider platform. Banor Seran, Dranas Dradas, Madrale Thirith, Marasa Aren, Sovor Trandel, Tedryn Brenur, Thanelen Velas, Vadusa Sathryon : You want my advice, outlander? Stay clear of the Cammona Tong. We don't like outlanders. Clagius Clanler, Dralasa Nithryon, Nine-Toes, Shargam gro-Shagdulg : Outlanders new in Vvardenfell do best in Balmora. House Hlaalu is Imperial through and through, and you get a good mix of native and Imperial people and services. Not as friendly to outlanders up north in House Redoran country, or down in big Vivec City, and DEFINITELY not friendly out east with the Telvanni wizards. Shop the outfitters, then check out the guilds for work. If you want to be adopted by a Great House you'll need a patron, and that's easier when you've got a reputation. Darvame Hleran, Tandram Andalen : We see a lot of new faces like yours here in Seyda Neen. If you're hoping to stand out from the crowd, you need to practice a lot to improve your skills. And if you want to increase your general level of competence, focus on your major skills -- the ones most important to your trade. That way you'll advance more quickly. And another little tip newcomers forget. Always carry a little food so you can freshen up when fatigue gets you down. Eat a little, and you can feel your energy coming back. Draren Thiralas, Fargoth, Indrele Rathryon : Phew, You're bittergreen green, outlander. Might as well wear a sign, "New in Town." Word of advice. Buy a little good will. Lose a few drakes, gain a friend. Folks will loosen up if your spread a little of the Emperor's gold around. Eldafire : You look like you can take care of yourself. Then why don't you do something about those smugglers in Addamasartus cave? It's right over there near the silt strider port. Yet these guards! Look at them. Just strutting around. Someone must have paid them to ignore the smuggling going on here. Elone : New in Morrowind, eh? Well, the natives are not very friendly. They still resent the EMpire, and they look down on the other races. They don't like outlander Dunmer very much either. If you aren't Dunmer and native-born, you're an outlander, just like the rest of us. Estirdalin : Invest in potions to restore your magicka. In hostile territory, these potions can save you a lot of downtime. Even supposing you can find some safe place to get some rest and regain your magicka, who needs the aggravation? Fine-Mouth : Stay away from the mudcrabs. Swamp Fever. Or join the Tribunal Temple. Initiates get free Cure Disease at the shrines. Galbedir : Buy a spell of every type that you can find. This will give you the best options later when you're creating your own custom spells. Ganciele Douar, Seyda Neen Guard : I've never seen a successful adventurer who didn't carry a couple of Divine Intervention scrolls with him on long expeditions. Two reasons. Emergency exit. And it lets you move a LOT more loot than you can carry on foot. And faster goes without saying. Heddvild : Well, if you're considering a mercenary career, the Fighters Guild isn't too choosy. No, don't take offense. I just mean they're relaxed, easy going, give along, get along. Legion is a lot tougher outfit, and fussy about ends and means, if you follow me. And those House Redoran people -- well, they are tough and sharp, but a bit tiresom in the duty-and-honor line. Hlaalu Guard : There's an enchanted transportation system in the old Dunmer strongholds. Created ages ago, but still works. You need a thing called an 'index' to use the system. Not many of them around. Collectors will pay a pretty drake for them. Hul : If you find yourself stumbling into trouble when you're tired, stop being so reckless. Keep an eye out. If you're entering unfamiliar territory, and you think it might be hositle, slow down to a walk, look around, catch your breath, and be ready for trouble. Marayn Dren, Ra'Virr : If you're heading into the backcountry, always carry a couple of Restore Health, Restore Fatigue, Cure Disease, and Cure Blight potions with you. Masalinie Merian : A good strategy is to paralyze your opponent, cast some kind of touch spell that does damage for a while, like poison, then retreat to a farther range to cast your targeted, long range spells. Recast paralyze if the creature isn't dead by the time they reach you again. Raflod the Braggart : Higher quality picks and probes are definitely worth their higher price. But keep cheaper ones around as well for the easier locks and traps. Also be sure to find a good source for buying these instruments. Selvil Sarcloth, Stargel, Uryne Nirith : The easy way to get started is to join a Guild. Do their jobs, earn your way up the ranks, get the discounts, training, and other services. Gets you out and around in Vvardenfell, a little at a time, get to know the country and the people. The Guild takes an interest in you, doesn't send you in over your head. The Fighters Guild and the Legion, anyway. The Mages Guild is another story. Some old chair-polisher, doesn't have a clue what he's sending you into, doesn't much care. Seyda Neen Guard : If you want to improve a skill you're terrible at, it's worth paying for a little training, just to get you started. Sure, you can teach yourself, but it can be slow and frustrating. Teleri Helvi, Terurise Girvayne : It pays to take it slow when you first come to Morrowind. When you talk to folks, keep an eye on their dispositions. They let you know if you don't like them, and it's smart to get on a flah's good side before you ask for a favor. Vodunius Nuccius : New here? Take the silt strider to Vivec or Balmora. Fast and cheap. No trouble with wild animals. And smugglers. And bandits. And outlaws. Go see Darvame Hleran over at the strider port, over the bridge and east along the water. And tell her Vodunius Nuccius sent you. Category:Conversation